


The Manny

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Riding, Smut, Svetlana Milkovich Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey is a busy business man and single dad since the mother of his son bailed on them, because Mickey had no interest in having a relationship with her. To make sure his kid is properly taken care of, he gets a live-in Nanny... or manny
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	The Manny

The Milkoviches had been big in business for generations. The company was the most important thing for them.  
The family was very traditional - how they called it - and it was a rule that only the sons could become head of the company and inherit the whole thing from their fathers. Usually that would be the eldest son, of course. But this generation was a little different.

Terry Milkovich had never been close to his sons. He barely knew them, he let his wife do the work and just came home to beat them up from time to time. Whichever son was too weak to bear it, wouldn't be in charge of the company ever.

It's not like Mickey ever wanted that thing. He wanted to stay as far away as possible from the big business and he didn't want to become his dad.

Mickey was the smartest out of his brothers. He didn't cause as much trouble, he just stayed calm through the beatings.  
So ironically, Mickey became Terrys favourite.

Mickey only had one secret: he was gay. And if his father wouöd eher find out, he would kill him. Mickey planned to run away, far away from his family and father and the company, but one night at dinner Terry announced that Mickey was his chosen heir to the company and should start stepping into his footsteps as soon as he graduated high school (What was about to happen in 2 weeks back then)

Mickey knew he had no choice but to accept. His father decided this way, so it would happen this way. That was how their whole lives went down.

But it came worse.  
His father had the suspicion Mickey was gay. His brothers even told him that, told him that they've seen Mickey with a boy (Mickey still had no idea if it was true that his brothers had seen him once).  
After a fight and a beat down during which Mickey swore the rumours were false, Terry decided Mickey had to marry a woman before taking over the company.

Mickey had no interest in taking over the company and even less interest in marrying a woman, but he had no choice but to do everything his father asked.

The woman was the daughter of a Russian businessman, an important partner of his father's company. Her name was Svetlana. She was a spoiled young woman, cold, materialistic.

They had a big wedding that was all over the news /> Terry made it perfectly clear that he wanted to have a grandson before he died - as it turned out, he was hiding a pretty fatal illness from them.

Sleeping with Svetlana was nothing more than a chore to him, something he had to do just like marrying her in the first place. Around that time Svetlana probably understood that Mickey had no interest in her. He slept with her when she was fertile and then didn't touch her for a month.

Svetlana started to hate him, and he never had any emotion towards the woman. She eventually got pregnant and gave birth to a son, just like Terry wanted it.  
Interestingly enough, that was what had kept the man alive and after Yevgeny, the son, was baptized, Terry finally died.

After the funeral it was like Mickey could breathe for the first time in years. He had the company, his brothers had left the city, and he had his son.  
He had never wanted that kid for himself, he just had him for his dad, but after he was dead, Mickey was like a new person. He looked at his son properly for the first time and he decided in a split second that from now on, he was the most important thing in his life and that he would give everything for him.

Sadly, balancing the company and his family life wasn't easy, he had to work a lot more than he thought. In the beginning he often took Yevgeny with him to work. The baby slept a lot and was a very calm child so that worked out. And if he had a meeting or anything, his secretary loved to watch the baby in the meantime. She had already worked for his dad and was surprised to see that Mickey was such a dedicated father in contrast to Terry.

When Yevgeny got older, he couldn't take him with him to his office so often, also because his partners and employees somehow didn't like it, respected him less for taking his child to work with him.

He always dedicated his whole weekend to his son. No emergency was allowed to get him away from his side. He even had two phones: one for work and a private one. The work phone stayed in the office every weekend.

One day, when Yevgeny was 3, Mickey came home from work and found the child in front of the TV alone.  
"Hey, Yevy, why are you still up?" Mickey asked him when he took off his shoes and jacket and walked over to him to the couch, "Isn't it bedtime for you already? Where is mommy?"

Yevgeny looked at him and shrugged tiredly, "She said she will be right back, and I am allowed to watch my movie until you or she comes home."

"Well, now I'm here, so bedtime. Did you have dinner?"  
Yevgeny nodded and Mickey shut off the TV.  
"Already brushed your teeth?"  
"Yes"  
"Sure?"  
"Yes, look" he showed him his shiny white teeth.  
"Okay, I believe you, let's go to bed."

Mickey lifted up the child and carried him upstairs.  
"Dad, can you read me a bedtime story?"  
Mickey smiled when he let him down in his room, "Sure, Yevy, but just a small one, you're already up for way longer than you should."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Svetlana did not come back. She took her suitcases and all her clothes. Mickey went to the police and reported she was missing for good manners though. Just in case she would turn up dead and people would ask why he didn't report that she was missing.

Svetlana never bothered with contact again. No letters or postcards, nothing. Mickey didn't care if she was there or not, but of course it was hard on Yevgeny. He couldn't understand why his mommy didn't want him anymore.  
When she didn't even call for the child's birthday, she was dead to Mickey. No matter Mickeys efforts to let his son have a great birthday, the boy was just sad.

It's been a year since Svetlana left. Mickey was busier than ever with the company and he hated himself for not having enough time for Yevgeny. At first his mom pitched in, came back (Mickey had bought her a house on the west coast where she could finally enjoy her life without Terry) and made sure to get the boy from kindergarten and have an eye on him afterwards. But Mickey knew they couldn't keep this up for long. So, he decided to get a live-in nanny.

He had several interviews with young women, but he wouldn't trust any of them with his son. But then came Ian Gallagher. A young attractive man, he was chatty and happy, and he made Mickey smile and even laugh while they talked.

Mickey had never thought about hiring a male nanny, because it did seem like a more female focused job and he thought Yevgeny was lacking a motherly figure, but Ian seemed perfect.

Yevgeny liked him immediately.  
They had a test week and by now Ian was living in the house for three months already.  
Ian woke up Yevgeny every morning and made him breakfast. He made sure the boy was all cleaned up and dressed so Mickey could just grab him in the morning and drop him at kindergarten.

Ian used the time during the day to clean up a bit. He went grocery shopping every second day and eventually got Yevgeny from kindergarten. At home he often went to the park with him or played with him in the house. He had dinner ready when Mickey came home.  
Since Svetlana was gone, Mickey always gave his best to be home around dinner time. It didn't always work.

They had dinner together and Mickey put Yevgeny to bed while Ian cleaned up.

It had been a particularly stressful day for Mickey. After he tucked Yevgeny in, he went downstairs again to get a glass of whiskey.

To his surprise, the glass with the requested liquor already stood on the kitchen counter for him.  
"I already made you your whiskey, you should sit down and relax, look quite stressed"

"Oh... thanks, Ian." He smiled.  
Ian smiled at him, "seems like there is a lot going on at work right now."  
Mickey sighed, "Since Svetlana left, her father dropped out of my business and took a lot of my sponsors with him. We're in a rough place right now, I probably have to fire some people."

"You don't talk a lot about your wife.", Ian said.  
Mickey shrugged, "There is not much to say. I married her because my dad wanted me to. I hardly even knew her."  
"I just noticed that Yevgeny doesn't talk about her either."  
"Well, I can only say, that she's a Bitch for leaving her kid behind like that." He shook his head, "But, since you are here, Yevy certainly doesn't need her anymore."

"My mom bailed on us, a couple times. Always left without a word and came back without an explanation for years. My sister had to bring us up and my brother and I helped raising our smaller siblings. The first time it was the hardest, when I thought she would never come back. Didn't want to talk about it either, because I couldn't even wrap my head around it.", he said and then cleared his throat, "Sorry, I didn't mean to dump that all on you. I just wanted to say, I kinda know what he's going through."

"No, it's okay", Mickey smiled at him, "It's nice when you talk about your family. With mine, we never really had that family sibling bond, you know? We've been in a competition all our life, it's nice to know that there are still family's where siblings actually work together."

Ian smiled back at him.  
"Why don't you make yourself a drink too and tell me more about your family in the living room? I could use someone who talks to me about anything else than work" he chuckled.  
Ian gave him a wide grin, "Sure, I'd love to"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~~

Mickey got up like every morning, took his shower and got dressed. Mentally preparing for the day full of meetings, social interactions and boredom.

He came into the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Mr Milkovich" Ian smiled and within a second Mickey was holding a filled coffee mug.  
"Thanks, and I told you to call me Mickey."

Ian just smiled and shrugged and went back to Yevgeny at the kitchen table where the boy ate his cereal.  
Mickey said his son good morning and asked him about how he slept.

"Okay, Yevy, get dressed we have to go"  
Yevgeny nodded and ran to put on his shoes and jacket. Ian took his kindergarten bag and put Yevy's lunch into it.  
"I made you a lunch too." He said to Mickey and handed him a bag, " So you don't starve between your boring meetings."

Mickey looked from him to the bag slightly confused but then smiled, "You don't have to do stuff for me, Ian, you're just here for the kid"  
"I know" Ian smiled and made Mickey take the lunch, "But just cause you pay me to take care of him, doesn't mean I can't make sure you don't Pass out during the day. Especially with all the stress you're having lately."

Mickey smiled at him lightly, "Thank you"  
In this moment Yevy came running back to take his bag from Ian and the Milkoviches left the house.

Ian was a cute guy, Mickey thought so since the first time he saw him. But he had no intention to make a move on him or anything. He didn't have time for this shit, he just needed someone to look after his son. But Ian didn't make it easy for him by just being generally a nice human being and so fucking understanding and adorable.

He was sitting in his office and sighed over the documents in front of him. He probably really had to fire people, more than he thought. He hated this. He didn't want this company, he didn't want to be in charge and he sure as fuck didn't want to fire people.

He shook his head and pushed the documents away from him. He was fucking hungry.

He thought about getting up and getting something to eat... he could send his assistant... Then he remembered the lunch Ian packed him.

He got the bag out and smiled. Silly Gallagher.  
He opened it and got a plastic box out with a salad. Salad, great, Ian tried to make him eat healthy.  
Mickey couldn't help but smile though. He saw another item in the bag and got it out. Chocolate. On the chocolate he found a sticky note.

**With all this stress you gotta eat healthier**  
**\- and the chocolate to make you feel better**

Mickey chuckled and smiled warmly.  
Someone knocked on the door and Mickey quickly hid the note in a drawer in his desk.  
"Yes?"

His secretary opened the door.  
"Mr Milkovich, I'm about to go on my break do you need anything before? Should I get you lunch?"  
"No, thanks, I got everything I need. Go on your break" Mickey smiled at her.  
"Oh" she smiled when she saw the food on her boss's table, "Healthy and chocolate? There a special someone who packed lunch for you, Mr Milkovich?"

Mickey just shook his head, "Just Yevgeny's nanny wanted to be nice I guess."  
"Very nice, indeed." She smiled cheekily, "Very, very nice she must be" she grinned and left the office. Mickey stared after her confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian continued to pack Mickey lunches like he did with Yevgeny. Mickey was actually eating the food because he didn't want to disappoint the young Gallagher. So, the guy really made it that he ate healthier. His secretary was sure he must be a witch then.

His secretary was lucky that Mickey liked her, with all the comments she made sometimes.  
Also, Ian kept slipping little notes into his lunch bags and Mickey kept them all in his desk.

Ian always had the weekends off because Mickey reserved all his time for his son on the weekends, so he didn't need Ian.  
He wasn't sure what Ian was up to on those off days, but it was none of his business. He guessed, that the Gallagher visited his family when he wasn't in the house.

Ian was with them for several months now and Yevgeny's 5th birthday rolled around.  
Yevgeny wanted a pirate themed party (he loved pirates) so Mickey did his best to fulfil his every wish.

"Hey, Ian, could you do me a favour?" Mickey asked one evening shortly before the birthday party, he just said Yevgeny good night.  
"Sure"  
"I have to go to work a bit earlier tomorrow, I'd need you to bring Yevy to kindergarten tomorrow and take the birthday invitations with you and make sure they all land in the parents' hands somehow."  
"Yeah, no problem, I'll take care of that."  
"Thanks. I don't know why that kid has to have so many friends, the whole house will be full of kids", he shook his head and sighed.

Ian smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll help you with it, Mr Milkovich."  
"No, it's your day off, you don't have to be here and do that to yourself."  
Ian shrugged, "It's a big party and you're already stressed enough. I stay here this weekend and help with the party. Also, Yev asked if I'd be there."  
Mickey smiled lightly, "You're a great help, really, Ian."  
Ian grinned at him, " Just greedy, really, I heard what kind of cake the kid gets, and I definitely want a piece of cake"  
Mickey chuckled, "Of course. Well, I gotta get to bed, good night."  
"Night, Mr Milkovich."

By now, Mickey had given up on telling Ian to call him Mickey, the ginger seemed to like calling him Mr Milkovich, so he let him.

On Yevgeny's birthday, they had a full house. The weather played to their favours, luckily. Mickey had no interest in holding back money when it came to Yevgeny, in fact he was the only reason for him to spend a lot of money at all.

Ian was around the whole time, either helping with something or talking with Mickey.  
Mickey didn't like kids' parties for a simple reason: other parents.

He hated all those stuck up straight couples, that acted like they had the perfect marriage and perfect child and so on. They talked either about how great their children were at violin class or about how they just bought a yacht and "Oh it's such a beautiful view over the lake, we often invite other couples to spend a day with us there"  
And they suddenly went all quiet because they remembered that Svetlana bailed.

A thing about those people was, that they didn't talk about bad stuff, they just ignored it.

Mr Milkovich your house is beautiful, that car looks so expensive, a great party, the food is delicious, the cake looks extravagant - but that his wife left Yevgeny and him alone was not talked about and when they got near that topic, they suddenly went silent.  
Mickey could just roll his eyes at them.

He always tried to get away from those conversations and Ian was a great help with that. More than once, he managed to call Mickey away from these awful people and get him a drink (with just a bit alcohol minding it was a kid's party).  
Mickey liked talking with Ian much more, he wouldn't just talk about wealth and perfection, he just talked.

"I don't understand how people can be that empty and annoying" Mickey mumbled, "Do I sound like that too?"  
Ian chuckled, "No, you don't just talk about your money and work. You're more of a family man, they are stuck up robots."

Mickey smiled, "Did you have to talk to them too?"  
"No, I'm just the nanny, I'm invisible for those people. They probably think I'm super rude for taking you away from their conversations the whole time, Mr Milkovich"  
"I'm glad that you do that, I don't want to get aggressive with all these kids around, but fucks sake, their parents are not making it easy. Also, it's your day off, you should at least now call me Mickey."

Ian just grinned at him, then a woman interrupted them.  
"Hey, Mr Milkovich."  
Mickey turned around to her, she was a pretty woman with brown hair and a nice smile.  
"Claire, nice to see you.", Mickey smiled at her, "Uh, Ian, this is Claire, my assistant, secretary, life-safer. Claire, Ian, he's Yevgeny's nanny, I told you about him."

Claire looked at him surprised and smiled and shook his hand, "You're the nanny, I had a woman in mind, well, silly me. So, it's you who makes him eat healthy, huh?"  
Ian raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "I guess, I try to."

Claire stayed with them and talked about work and life and food and smiled at Mickey- eventually she went over to Yevgeny, hugged him and gave him his present before coming back to the men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a long day and Mickey just signed deeply when he finally put Yevgeny to bed and went back to the kitchen where Ian ate cake.

"You make me eat healthy but that's like your 5th piece of cake."  
"Third" Ian corrected, "It's so good, this is amazing, I don't think I ever ate something this good"

Mickey grinned at him, "Well, thanks for your help today, Ian. You really rescued me a few times from those idiots."  
Ian smiled at him, "Your secretary likes you."

Mickey looked at him confused and leaned against the kitchen counter next to where Ian was eating.  
"What do you mean with that?'  
"She likes you." He shrugged, "She's into you, has a crush"  
"No, she doesn't" Mickey shook his head, "She's just nice."  
"Is she married?"  
"Divorced as far as I know."  
"Does she ask about other women in your life sometimes?"  
Mickey shrugged, "I don't know, may be."  
"She looked relieved when she got that I'm the nanny and not a woman."

Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Claire doesn't want anything from me, you must be wrong. I wouldn't start anything with employees anyways."  
"Why not?"  
"Gets too messy, if I pay someone to work for me, I can't have a relationship with them or have sex with them, it wouldn't feel right."

Ian sighed, "Why not, the one has nothing to do with the other. You can pay someone to, for example, watch your child, and still fuck them on their days off" he shrugged while looking at the cake, "Just as example."

Mickey looked at him and blinked a few times surprised.  
"Very specific example."  
Ian pushed the cake away and looked at Mickey, "You think so?", he asked with a raised eyebrow and scooted closer until they were just a few inches apart.

"Ian, what are you doing?"  
"I want to bang you since the job interview, Mickey. From the way you talk about your wife, that was just arranged, and that you didn't notice Claire being interested in you, tells me, that you probably, hopefully, aren't into women."

Mickey licked his bottom lip, "Maybe I'm not, that doesn't mean I'm gonna bang you."  
"Come on, I noticed how you looked at me sometimes. You really want to tell me that you don't want me?"

Mickey swallowed hard, yes, he wanted him, over the last months Ian had been extremely cute and nice, but also hot.

"We shouldn't, that's all. Think about Yevgeny."  
"You think about Yevgeny all the time, your whole life centres around him and I like that about you, but you can do something just for you for once."

Mickey licked his lips and looked at the ginger.  
"I promise, I fuck you better than anyone ever did before", Ian whispered seductively and scooted closer.

Within a split second Mickey decided to throw his own rules overboard and kissed Ian.  
Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him closer into the kiss.

It's been years since Mickey really kissed anyone like this, since the last time he kissed a man. He almost forgot, how good it feels to kiss someone like this - the passion, the feeling of being wanted.

Ian pushed him against the counter and already started unbottoning Mickeys shirt. His fingers fumbled impatiently and clumsily with the small buttons.

"Fuck, how much do you like this shirt?" He whispered breathlessly.  
"Hate it" Mickey answered quickly and pulled him back into the kiss while Ian simply ripped the shirt open, causing the buttons to fall off and falling to the ground, having Mickey chuckling against Ian's lips.

Mickey had it easier, Ian just wore a a t shirt at the moment and Mickey had it pulled up and thrown somewhere in the kitchen in no time. He let his hands wander over Ian's body, a hot, toned, masculine body.

The man felt a bit like a sex deprived teenager again. He had missed this, feeling another man this close to him.

"Wait, shouldn't we go upstairs?", Mickey asked, breaking away from the kiss for a moment.  
"Yeah, probably a good plan" Ian said panting and grabbed Mickeys hand, quickly pulling him upstairs into Mickeys bedroom.

Ian had never even been in here, but he wasted no time looking around the room in detail, it was dark anyways, he pushed Mickey against the door and kissed him again.

They impatiently made their way to the bed, losing their pants somewhere along the way.  
Mickey pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. He could feel his prominent erection through the fabric of his boxers.

"I waited so fucking long for this" Ian mumbled while kissing down Mickeys neck, slightly sucking on the skin.  
"Hey, no marks, I have a meeting on Monday" Mickey chuckled.  
Ian grinned up at him, "What aren't your partners supposed to know that you got laid? You stash lube and rubbers up here?"

Mickey nodded, he got down from Ian and crawled to the other end of the bed, opening one of the drawers of his nightstand.  
Ian moved further up in the pillows and ran his hand over Mickeys back to his boxers and groped his ass.

Mickey smirked and came back to him with the lube and a condom. Ian pulled both their boxers off and kissed him again while leading him back on top of himself.  
Their dicks rubbed together and Ian opened the bottle of lube, while Mickey ran his hand through Ian's red hair.

Ian had both hands on Mickeys ass cheeks and pulled them apart, groping the soft skin and pushing him closer to him, making Mickey rubbing their crotches together.

Ian never had a thing for teasing and foreplay, and also now he just wanted to get that ass.  
A second later he slowly pushed his finger into his hole.  
He thrusted his finger in and out of him, soon enough adding a second one. Mickey moaned lowly into the kiss.

Ian worked him up to three fingers while Mickey kissed his lips and neck and explored his freckled skin with his hands.

Eventually he panted that he was ready for Ian's dick now.  
Ian pulled out of the Milkovich, who grabbed the condom and rolled it down on Ian's cock, then he coated it in lube, Ian watched him, biting his lip hungrily.

Mickey finally sat on top of him properly again and let himself slide down on him, Ian's hands were on his hips, guiding him down. Mickey moaned when he slid down on him, until he sat on his hips, he smirked down at Ian.

He tucked his feet underneath Ian's thighs and started moving his hips up and down. Ian threw his head back into the pillow and moaned while Mickey went faster on top of him.

Mickey leaned back and put his hands on Ian's thighs behind him to prop himself up. He fucked himself on his cock, rocked back and forth, feeling his cock deep inside of him, how he liked it. Ian looked at him, watched him moving on top of him and found him incredibly hot like this.  
He grabbed Mickeys cock and jerked him off additionally.

Mickey kept himself up, his mouth hanging open, little grunts filling the room.  
Ian spread his legs and bucked his hips up, so Mickey leaned forwards and rested his hands on Ian's freckled shoulders, their faces inches away from each other.

Ian moaned and bucked his hips up again, Mickey smiled and went faster on top of him, sliding up and down on his cock.  
Ian groped his ass cheeks and made him move a bit faster, having Mickey moaning and throwing his head back.

Ian thrusted his hips up as good as he could, fucking into the Milkovich in different angles.  
"Right there, Gallagher", he moaned suddenly, and Ian chuckled, sliding his hands down Mickey's body, pulling him down for another kiss while keeping to hit that spot.

"You need to be quieter or Yev wakes up" he whispered.  
"After today? He sleeps like a stone, we could do this right next to him and he wouldn't wake up"  
Ian chuckled and kissed him again while fucking into him in a fast pace.

Mickey eventually sat up more again, making Ian slow down, to start bouncing on his cock again, sliding up and down at a fast pace.  
His feet were tucked under Ian's legs, who lay on his back, watching Mickey in awe riding him like a damn pony.

He threw his head back.  
Mickey chuckled and kept bouncing on him, fucking himself on him hard and fast. Both of them kept groaning and grunting.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys body, pinching his right nipple, he groped his firm ass, helped him sliding up and down on his dick.

Mickey jerked himself off, the other hand still on Ian's freckled shoulder, while Ian had both hands on Mickeys hips.

"I'm coming", Mickey panted.  
"Fuck", Ian moaned, "I'm close, don't stop"  
Mickey smirked down at him.

After a few more minutes, Mickey came over his hand and Ian's body, he clenched around Ian's dick, and the redhead came inside of him only a moment later, pushing Mickeys hips down on him.

They panted and Mickey grinned down at him. When they both calmed down a bit, Mickey got down from Ian and used a tissue to clean them up, before falling down into the sheets next to Ian.

"Fuck, that was worth the waiting.", Ian mumbled.  
Mickey chuckled, "You think the few months of you pining was waiting? I didn't touch a guy anymore in years."

Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Years, really? When was the last time you had sex with a man?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Don't know, but before I got even married."

Ian chuckled, "Oh fuck, well, I guess, riding dick is like riding a bike then, huh?"  
Mickey smirked and Ian leaned to the side and kissed his cheek.

"In thirty or forty minutes I could go for a second round", he whispered.  
Mickey looked at him and let him kiss his lips again.  
"That's impressive, but I had a hard week and an annoying day, you gotta let me sleep at some point."

"Is that the point you tell me to get back to my room?"  
Mickey shrugged, "You don't have to. You can stay here tonight."  
"Really? You allow me to stay here and cuddle you for the night?", he beamed at him.  
"You seem weirdly eager to do that" Mickey chuckled.

Ian shrugged, " I'm used to fuck guys and be send away right after, 'cause they're married and have kids and are scared someone might find out they're gay, so they only take the sex and that's it."

"Sounds like you have a type."  
Ian shrugged.  
"I married Svetlana because my dad wanted me to and I was scared of him. Now, I'm not scared someone might find out, it's noones business. But I guess some of my investors and partners would leave if they knew and if it continues like that, I'm gonna have to fire so many people and I hate firing people that did nothing wrong."

Mickey sighed, "And I don't want to talk about business, sorry."  
Ian smiled at him, "You're the head of a big company but you still think about the small employee that has to suffer if you lose money... that's very sweet."

Mickey shook his head, "Sure, Gallagher."  
"No, really it is." Ian smiled, then he pecked his lips and cuddled into Mickeys side, "I'll sleep right here tonight."

Mickey smiled contentedly and couldn't help himself but to put one last kiss on the top of Ian's head, before turning off the night.

"Good Night Mr Milkovich"  
"Stop calling me that."  
"It's kinda hot though."  
Mickey scoffed but smiled in the dark, "Night, ginger."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~~~

The next morning Ian woke up in Mickeys arms.  
The younger man usually never was the one being cuddled, but he liked it when it was Mickey who had his arms wrapped around him.

He kissed wherever his lips could reach right now- on Mickeys chest.  
Mickey stirred in his sleep and tangled their legs.

Ian looked over Mickey at the clock standing next to the bedside table.  
"Hey, Mick, wake up", Ian whispered and ran his hand through Mickeys hair, he pecked his lips, "Wake up"  
"Let me sleep" Mickey just grumbled.  
"Yevgeny's gonna wake up and probably come in here every minute"

Mickey sighed and hugged Ian tighter.  
Ian chuckled, "I want to stay here too, but maybe your child shouldn't see us like this."  
"You could hide under the blanket" Mickey smiled, "and find another way to wake me up with that mouth of yours"

Ian chuckled but then looked at him smirking smugly. Then he pulled the blanket over his head and went down on him.

Mickey grinned when he felt Ian jerking his dick and then wrapping his lips around him.

He enjoyed the morning blowjob for several minutes until he suddenly heard small feet trippling over the floor in the hallway.

"Fuck, Ian stop" Mickey cursed, "I think I heard Yevy."  
Mickey lifted the blanket up and looked at the ginger. He got off Mickey quickly and lay down on the other side of the bed, where he pulled the blanket on top of him.  
Mickey quickly got his boxers back on and a shirt that randomly lay at the end of his bed and then draped the blanket over Ian so Yevgeny couldn't spot him right away.

Not one second later, the door opened.  
Mickey quickly turned around to his son.  
"Hey buddy, You're up."  
Yevgeny nodded, "can I come cuddle with you?"  
"Cuddle?" Mickey bit his lip, Ian lay behind him under the blanket, "Uh, we can cuddle later, Yevy, now it's time to get dressed and wash up."

Yevgeny looked at him confused and crooked his head.  
"What do you have in your bed?"  
"Nothing, there's nothing in my bed, Yevy. Why?"  
"You're being weird."  
Mickey grinned at his son, "I'm always weird, aren't I. Silly old dad. I tell you something, you get dressed and I take a shower and get dressed and then we're having pancakes together, that sound good?"

Yevgeny nodded eagerly, "Pancakes!" He exclaimed, "Do you think Ian wants pancakes too? Should I wake him up?"  
"No!" He said quickly and cleared his throat, "No, let him sleep, we'll safe some pancakes for when he wakes up on his own."  
"Okay"  
"Get dressed, we meet downstairs in the kitchen."  
Yevgeny nodded and left the room, closing the door.

Mickey plopped down on the mattress again and exhaled deeply.  
"Fuck that was close" he mumbled.  
Ian freed himself from the blanket.  
"I told you he could come in every minute."  
Mickey rolled his eyes and looked at him, "Okay, I take a shower and get dressed, you stay here until I'm downstairs with Yevy, got it? You're the nanny and last night didn't happen."

Mickey got up from the bed, Ian frowned at him. When Mickey walked to the attached bathroom, Ian followed him.

"What do you mean last night didn't happen?"  
Mickey sighed and turned around to him, "I pay you to take care of my child. Last night doesn't change that."  
"Well, it sounded like you're saying, You're gonna act like it didn't happen and we never talk about it again."  
"I'm saying, Yevy can't notice anything. See, that's exactly why I don't sleep with people who work for me. That we had sex doesn't change our business relationship."

Ian crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"I never said, I wanted it to change or that I'm gonna tell Yevy anything."  
"Good."  
"Good." Ian nodded and bit his lip, "But I'm not working for you on the weekends."

Mickey looked at him, "So?"  
"So, we could do it again next Saturday."  
Mickey seemed to consider it.  
"Who says I want to do it again with you anyways?"  
Ian rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Wow, so modest."  
Ian smirked, "You didn't touch a guy for six or seven years anymore and we both had a blast last night, why would we do it only once?"  
"Okay, yeah, I want to fuck you again, I would suck you off right here in the shower. But that doesn't change the fact that I feel uncomfortable with sleeping with an employee."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm not working for the firm, I'm the babysitter. And I'm not on the weekends, so I'll do whatever I want... and I'll want you." He came over to him and kissed him before leaving the bathroom again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following week went on like every other.  
Ian was his usual self, didn't do anything different than the past weeks. He made Mickey a lunch every day and slipped him little notes into the bags.

But the closer they got to the weekend the more impatient Mickey got.  
He wanted the Gallagher again.

Since Ian had the weekends off, given that Mickey gave all his weekend time to his son and therefore didn't need a nanny, he usually spend them at home with his siblings. He went out clubbing and partying with his siblings and old friends and usually didn't come back to Mickeys place until Sunday afternoon or evening, knowing better than to go from the club to the Milkovich house drunk.

It was Saturday afternoon and Mickey just put Yevgeny to bed. He had anticipated Ian staying the weekend here so they could get on each other, but Ian had been gone the whole day and Mickey didn't think he'd come home anytime soon.

Mickey went downstairs to watch some TV and have a drink.  
While he was in the kitchen, he heard the front door. 

A moment later Ian walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey" Ian grinned and came towards him.  
"Hi, you smell like a bar, are you alright?"  
"Was partying with my brother and some asshole spilled his drink over me", Ian rolled his eyes.

Mickey chuckled, "You usually don't come back here after partying"  
"I know, but I've been waiting to do this for a whole week", he grinned and crossed the last inches between them to kiss him.

It was a wild, drunk kiss. That quickly led to Ian sitting down on the couch and Mickey sitting down on top of him, riding him like there's so tomorrow.  
Afterwards they went upstairs to cuddle and kiss a while before having another passionate fuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~\~\~\\\\\\\~\~~~~~  
It went on like this for a while.  
Mickey worked during the week, Ian watched Yevgeny and on the weekends they used every chance to get on each other.

They started flirting with each other whenever they were alone, eyefucking each other while Yevgeny sat next to them at the dinner table. Small hidden touches and good bye kisses in the morning.  
Neither knew what exactly they were doing, but they never wanted it to stop.

Fucking on the weekends turned into having hot passionate sex and make out sessions whenever they could, cuddling on the couch when Yevgeny was in bed and telling each other about their day and life and sharing laughs and kisses.

One evening, several months after they started this, they lay in Mickeys bed on a Wednesday.

Mickey lay half on top of Ian, his arms folded on the gingers chest and his head resting on his hands.  
Ian's hand gently ran through his black hair.

"I want to ask you something.", Mickey announced.   
"Then do"  
"Yevgeny and I take some vacation to Spain every year, you know, beach and all that. We rent a little hut there and he collects a hundred seashells every year, it's very sweet."  
"Okay, that explains the seashell collection in his room."  
"I thought this year... you could come with us if you want...."

Ian looked down at him and smiled.  
"You want to take me on Vacation?"  
Mickey nodded, " It's beautiful there. And people are impressed when you say you've been to Europe."  
Ian smiled, "I don't think I even have a passport."  
"Then we'll get you one. Come on, I want to take my lover on Vacation. We could fuck at the beach at night."

Ian chuckled.  
"I would love to go on Vacation with you" Ian smiled, "What are you gonna tell Yevy?"  
Mickey shrugged, "That you always wanted to go to the beach and that you will sleep on the couch. He likes you, I'm sure he even wants you to come with us."  
Ian smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their two-week vacation that consisted of long fucks with an open window, sex at the beach under the moonlight, kisses in the water, long gazes over the dinner table, less secretive touching than usual, they were even closer.

They were bolder when it came to making out, risking more and more to be seen by Yevgeny.  
Mickey even took him out to the movies where they kissed in the back like teenagers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been several months since they started this, Ian left the house around the usual time, it was Friday. He made his way to Yevgenys kindergarten.  
He planned to go to the park with him later.

Even though he had no idea what that was between Mickey and him and where it was headed, he enjoyed every second of it and was just happy for once.

He came into the kindergarten. The kindergarten teacher looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Mr Gallagher?" She asked confused.  
"Yeah, hi, where is Yevgeny?"  
"Yevgeny had already been picked up."

Ian stared at her.  
"What? How can that be? Mr Milkovich works until at least seven today."  
"Mr Milkovich didn't pick him up. Mrs Milkovich came by around noon and picked him up."

Ian stopped breathing for a moment.  
Mickeys wife had Yevgeny?

"That's impossible, she left the family two years ago."  
"We verified that it was Mrs Milkovich. According to our files, she is still allowed to pick up her son."  
"That's bullshit, only Mr Milkovich and I can pick him up, Mrs Milkovich left, she didn't have contact with her son for years, how is it possible that you just let her take him?" He yelled at the teacher.

The woman took a step back and swallowed hard.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Gallagher, but Yevgny even recognised her and didn't seem to have a problem with it, we thought it was okay, I-"  
"Well, it's fucking not. You call the police and tell them someone kidnapped a child, I call Mr Milkovich."

"I'm sorry, but I can't call the police. She is the mother and picked her child up, that's legal."

Ian let it go through his head, but he was too panicked to think properly.  
Mickey loved this child more than anyone in the world. How was he supposed to tell him, that he was gone?

Ian left the kindergarten while calling Mickey. But he didn't pick up, not on his work phone and not on his private one. So he called the secretary and demanded to talk to Mickey, no matter in which fucking meeting he was in.

It took a while until Mickey was finally able to talk to him.

"Ian? What's going on, I'm in an important meeting."  
"Mickey, Yevy is gone!", Ian yelled panicked.

There was silence on the other end of the line.  
"What?" Mickey whispered.  
"I- I went to pick him up from kindergarten and his teacher said, she said your wife came by and picked him up hours ago! She took him and I have no idea what to do. She said, it was her right to pick him up and I can't call the police because of kidnapping, I don't know what to do, I'm so sorry Mick, I-"  
"Shht, calm down, Ian. Calm down. Stay where you are, call the police, I'm on my way, okay? Call the police and tell them that woman kidnapped Yevy."  
"Okay"  
"I'll be right there."

After Mickey hung up, Ian called the police to the kindergarten. They arrived almost at the same time with Mickey.

They asked a bunch of question, asked Ian Mickey and the teacher.  
Mickey was furious and threatened to sue the whole fucking kindergarten.

"That woman left Yevgeny alone at home when he was three and just bailed! She can't just take my son away from me! You have to find them and bring him back!", Mickey yelled at the police officers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been three days and no news from Yevgeny. Mickey hadn't been at work, and he couldn't care less.  
Ian was afraid, the man was close to a nervous breakdown.

"What if she takes him to Russia" Mickey said, he was sitting on the couch, staring into nothingness, ignoring the coffee and the breakfast Ian made for him. Both men weren't in the mood to eat anyways.

"What?"  
"What if she takes him to Russia? She has family there."  
"The police looks at every airport for her, she can't leave the country without them noticing."  
"Her father is richer than my family, he can buy her out, I'm sure."

Ian put a hand on his arm, "It's gonna be okay, Mick. The police will find them and bring Yevy back."  
Mickey sighed, "I wished it would have been just some greedy bastards who kidnapped him for money. Svetlana might never bring him back, but money means nothing in contrast to Yevy."

"At least, because we know it's his mother who has him, we know that nothing will happen to him, right? Svetlana is gonna give him food and take care of him until the police finds them. He'll be okay."

Mickey closed his eyes and leaned against Ian. The Gallagher wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to comfort him.

"How could this happen? I always did my best to look out for him" Mickey mumbled.  
"I know. You'll get him back, Mickey, the police will find them and you will get him back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The police called both men over to the precinct again.

Mickey frowned when they brought Ian into another room than him.

"Are there any news?" Mickeys asked the officer.  
"I assure you, we do what we can to find your son, Mr Milkovich."  
"If you didn't find him yet, why did you ask me here?"

"Mr Milkovich, for how long do you know Mr Gallagher?"  
Mickey blinked a few times confused.  
"Ian started working for me as Yevgenys nanny .... around one and a half years ago. Why?"  
"He lives in your house?"  
"He's my live in nanny, I work a lot and need someone who can watch Yevgeny full time if needed. He's been a great help and is amazing with my son, why are you asking me this?"

"How would you describe your relationship to Mr Gallagher?"  
Mickey frowned at him.  
"What are you getting at? He is there first and foremost to take care of my son. The son that was kidnapped by Svetlana. I don't know what you're doing or what the problem is here. You know who took him, you just need to find her. Interrogate her father, not Ian."

"We are trying to find her, Mr Milkovich. But we have reason to believe that Mr Gallagher knows more than he says."  
Mickey frowned, "What? No, why would Ian have anything to do with this?"

The officer brought him into another room. It reminded him of those cop shows on the TV. He stood behind a glass/mirror and could see Ian in the interrogation room.

Another officer entered the room, Ian looked freaked out.

"Do you know something new about Yevgeny?" Ian asked him immediately.  
"Unfortunately no, do you?"  
"What?" He asked confused.

"We learned some interesting facts about your family. You've got quite the history when it comes to kidnapped children."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Let's talk about your mother."

"My mother? What has my mother to do with Yevgeny?"  
"She kidnapped a child once, didn't she?"  
Mickey could see Ian getting defensive.  
"My mother is not relevant for this."  
"Do you know the backgrounds to why she kidnapped the Baby?"

Ian scoffed, "Kidnapped. It was her boyfriends baby, she took him on a trip."  
"The boyfriend and his wife saw that differently."  
Ian sighed, "Okay, yes, my mother is sick. She is clinically bipolar, was off her meds, had a psychotic break and took the Baby on a road trip without asking. But she didn't harm him."  
"She left him in a locked car on a hot day."  
"She was just getting money."  
"The baby could have died."  
"This isn't about my mother this is about Yevgeny!"  
"Right you are." The officer nodded.

Mickey looked confused to the officer next to him. What were they doing?

"Bipolar is inheritable, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it's a chance of... One in five or something."  
"You have five siblings."  
"And?"  
"Are you bipolar?"

Ian stared at him, he looked downright insulted.  
"No. What the - I never even showed symptoms once in my life. What are you saying? That I out of the blue had a psychotic break, dressed up as Svetlana and kidnapped Yevgeny? That doesn't make sense. The teacher said, it was Svetlana who took him, what do you want from me?"

"Have you ever met Svetlana Milkovich?"  
"No, she already left the family a year before I started working for Mr Milkovich."  
"Maybe she contacted you, asked you to help kidnapping the boy."  
"No! Why would she even do that, she clearly didn't need my help."

The door to the interrogation room opened and another officer came in with a box.

"Mr Gallagher how would you describe your relationship to Mr Milkovich?"  
"I work for him. I'm his sons nanny, you know that."

"And there isn't more to it?"  
Ian stared at him and Mickey stared at the officer next to him with wide eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Mickey asked.

The officer in the room with Ian opened the box and put some pictures on the table in front of Ian.  
"Those pictures were sent to the precinct together with a note saying, we should reconsider your role in this case. Is this you?"

"What is on those pictures?" Mickey asked. Ian went pale when he looked at them, he bit his lip.

The photos showed Ian and Mickey.  
Ian and Mickey kissing, Ian and Mickey having sex by the bedroom window, on the couch, making out in the living room.

"What do you want me to say?" Ian asked, "Okay, yes, we had sex, so? That's not illegal."  
"This shows us that you're having an affair with Mr Milkovich for quite some time, Mr Gallagher."  
"How is that any of your business?"

"Are you in love with Mr Milkovich?"

Ian was silent, he stared up at the officers that towered over him.  
"What?"  
"Are you in love with Mr Milkovich?"

Ian sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"How is this relevant?", he asked coldly.

The officers sat down now.  
"Maybe it just started as an affair but maybe you wanted more. Maybe you wanted him all to yourself so you made sure the only other person in his life was out of the way. Now it's just you and him in that big house isn't it?"

Mickey stared at him with an open mouth.  
"Stop this" he hissed at the officer next to him, "Stop this immediately. Ian had nothing to with this!"

"That's not true. I like Yevgeny I could never harm him! Svetlana took Yevgeny and I had nothing to do with it!"

"I don't believe you. I tell you what I believe, I believe you somehow made contact with Svetlana Milkovich. She wanted her child back and you saw your opportunity to have Mr Milkovich to yourself so you let her take him and now you can comfort Mr Milkovich."  
"No!"

"Your family needs the money, Mr Milkovich is rich."  
"No one even asked for ransom money!"  
"Yet. Where is Svetlana Milkovich?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Isn't it weird that Mrs Milkovich decided to show up again after all this time coincidently around the same time you have an affair with her husband?"

"I have nothing to do with this!", Ian suddenly yelled and got up from his chair.  
"Sit down Mr Gallagher."

"Stop this right now!" Mickey demanded on his side of the mirror, but was ignored.

"Okay", Ian sighed, "I admit, I love him. Okay? Yes, I fell in love with Mickey.", he said calmly, while looking at his hands, "And yes I want there to be more than just an affair. But that's exactly, why I would never harm Yevgeny. Mickey loves his child more than anything in this world. And I love him, so why would I take the most important thing away from the man I love? That doesn't make sense. I want Mickey to be happy, because I love him and he can't be happy without his son. And I like Yevgeny too, he's a good kid, I could never separate them."

Mickey stared at the other man through the glass.

"Did Mrs Milkovich ask you for your help to kidnap her son?"  
"No, I never had contact with her in my life. And I wouldn't want her to come back either. Yevgeny suffered under his mom leaving him And quite honestly I don't want her to come back and force Mickey to play straight husband again."

Mickey looked at him through the glass. This wasn't fair, Ian shouldn't be forced to admit to all this stuff by some stupid cops that tried to blame the gay lover because they couldn't find the kidnapper.

"Stop this interrogation now, or I swear my lawyers will take this whole precinct down" Mickey said dangerously calm, "I will sue you for discrimination based on his sexuality and income level. I'll drag every single of your names through the press that you can't even find some Russian woman who kidnapped a child and instead try to blame an innocent gay man.", he looked at the officer next to him, "Wait until they hear that one of his brothers is black, to top it all of."

The cop obviously became nervous and quickly left the room.

"Mr Gallagher, you say you love Mr Milkovich, you want him to yourself so you worked with Mrs Milkovich to get the child out of the way. Just tell us where they are."  
"I don't want him to myself, Yevgeny isn't in my way, he's... The way Mickey cares about him is part of the reason I fell in love with him, why I was attracted to him at all! Why would I take that away?"

Luckily now the officer who was with Mickey before came in and quickly said Ian could go, earning protest from his colleagues.

Mickey left his small room and met Ian in the hallway.  
"You'll hear from my lawyers." He said to the officer, "And now move your ass and find that Bitch of a wife and my son. Come Ian, we're going home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride home was completely silent.  
Ian was obviously embarrassed and upset and Mickey was busy wrapping his head around all the new information.

When they were inside the house Mickey immediately went into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"Those fucking pigs" he mumbled, "Do you want a drink too?"  
Ian shook his head.

"Stupid fucking assholes, what are they thinking, asking you these things?"

Ian looked at him and bit his bottom lip.  
"You heard that..."  
"Made me stand behind the mirror thing and watch. They would be better off using their energy to find Yevy."

Ian started defending himself, almsot sounding scared: "I have nothing to do with it, Mickey, I swear, I would never help Svetlana or want Yevy gone, I-"  
"I know, Ian" Mickey said calmly and went over to him, " You did nothing wrong Svet took him. I know you wouldn't do this to me."

Ian nodded and Mickey hugged him, Ian clung to him desperately.  
The interrogation really broke him down, he had never been in this situation before and he was genuinely scared to get locked away for something he didn't do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been a week since Yevgeny got kidnapped.  
Mickey sat on the couch staring at a drink. Ian sat by his side, leaned against him staring at the telephone, waiting for a call to tell them news about Yevgeny.

"When I have Yevy back, I will sell the company" Mickey whispered, "I never wanted that thing to begin with and it only prevented me from having time for my child. I only got it because I was quiet while my dad beat me. I'll sell it."

"Are you sure?" Ian asked softly.  
Mickey nodded, "Then I'll get Yevy and me a small apartment, where he can go to a school and meet children whose parents talk about other shit than their cars and boats. I could put some money on the side to get Yevy through college later and just donate the rest. Maybe to hungry children... or some feminist thing... or homeless gay youth some shit like that."

"Sounds good."  
"Maybe I'll buy a bar. I always wanted to own a bar."  
"Who will watch Yevgeny while you spend the whole night at the bar?"  
"I could get an apartment right above the bar."

"Isn't that too loud? What if some drunk one day finds his way upstairs?"

Mickey turned his head and kissed his forehead.  
"You move in with us and watch him while I'm at the bar."  
"As your live-in nanny or your live-in lover?"

"As my live-in boyfriend."  
Ian looked up at him surprised.  
"Really?"  
"If you meant what you said to the cops, yeah."  
"I did mean it... It's still true."  
"Good. You are nice and cute and hot and Yevy loves you, you helped so much the last week, even more than the whole year before. I don't want this between us to end. I want a normal life without the company and with my son and I want you to a part of it."

Ian smiled at him and kissed him.  
Mickey pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sure they'll find him soon, Mickey. They'll bring him back and lock Svetlana away and you get everything you want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later they did found Svetlana, who was hiding out in a hotel owned by her uncle.  
Yevgeny was okay, but wanted to get back to his dad immediately.

Mickey even started crying when he hugged Yevgeny again. He held him so close, he nearly suffocated him. Ian smiled down at the two.

By now, Mickey sold the company to his sister (What was a big fuck you towards family tradition) and came out to his family as gay and in love with the ginger by his side. He got full custody for Yevgeny and donated the majority of his money to different charities.

Now he owned a nice, small bar and lived in a cosy apartment with Yevgeny, what was way better than the big Milkovich house that always used to be way too big for just the two.  
Yevgeny was on cloud nine when he got the news that Ian would move in with them and Ian was his dad's boyfriend now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian lay on the couch and looked through Netflix for a good Disney movie.

Mickey and Yevy came to him, Yevy proudly held a big bowl of popcorn. Mickey placed some drinks on the coffee table and lay down between Ian's legs.

Yevgeny got a big blanket and crawled on top of the two, draping the blanket over all three of them. Ian kissed the top of Mickeys head and started the movie. Yevgeny reached for the popcorn and Mickey cuddled further into Ian.

"I love you" Ian mumbled into his hair.  
"I love you too" Mickey whispered.


End file.
